fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Seer
Hey readers hope u lyk my Transformers story!! Not my characters, excluded a few. ENJOY!! "Ayanna I'll be late tonight, so heat up some leftovers if you get hunger." My Mom's voice said through the closed door. I couldn't help but think, like last time or the time before that. "Mmk Mom." The sound of the door closing and a key turning let me know that she had left. Sitting up I threw my covers off of me and went and took a shower. After that I got dressed in my hot pink and black stripped shirt with a skull in the middle, dark skinny jeans and pink high chucks. Slipping my too long hair into a messy bun I grabbed my messenger bag and took off. Running down the long winding steps of the apartment building I finally made it outside and hopped onto the morning bus. Sitting down I plugged in my headphones and listened to my music play. "Next stop Mission City." When the bus stopped I jumped off and looked around. It is year 2024 and it is a major change since my Mom was my age. For one after we were invaded by super advanced robots, nothing really was the same again. The Autobots finally won agaisnt the Decepticons and they changed their ways. Those who didn't were dealt with. But with no Allspark or Matrix their planet suffered even more greatly and can no longer hold robots. So as a solution Earth let them come live here, and they expanded our planet to a more supporting space. Many don't hide their true forms and it is never surprising to see giant robots walk around or work somewhere. They even brought some of their own traditions which us humans who respect and admire them (well most of us). Not only that but technology has boomed, but they still will not share their weapons which in my opinion is quite understandable. Just in case I believe the nations governments has joined together to create some type of weapons, a percaution to attacks if Megatron is still alive. Though I may be wrong because it is just a rumor and of course our government is keeping the truth hushed up. Gripping on tighter to my bag handle I walked into the Art store. "Ms. Jenson!! Always a pleasure to see you." Came a voice and when I turned I was nearly face to face with John the manager and owner of the store. After frequently visitng his store he kinda got used to me popping in. "Hey John how are my babies?" He smiled and lead me to the airbrushing section, where the newest set of paints and case that stood on display in full glory. I sighed in bliss and he smiled. "$150.00" My shoulders sagged. And he took notice of my reaction. "...But for you my dear I will make it $100.00!" I smiled up at him weakly. "Thanks John but I don't have enough money, even if you lower the price." He nodded and patted my back. "I understand dear, well maybe I can interest you in some water colors?" I shook my head. "No I think I'll just leave." After waving back at him I walked past two men with hats low over the heads and hands deep in their pockets. Kicking rocks under my pink chuck I headed to the bus stop. Then I remebered that I would have to wait a whole HOUR until it came back over to this side. Mentally smacking myself I trudged on, heading to the overhead metro trains. When I heard footsteps behind me I glanced behind me. The same men that nearly knocked into me, I thought and turned back to see where I was going. By the time I reached the corner I still heard the footsteps behind me. Getting a little nervous I took a left turn and looked back to see if they followed me. They were. Breathing in deeply I started to speed up and loop around corners or randomly to take sharp turns to see if they still were in pursuit. But I couldn't shake them off, and in one last desperate attempt I took off. My feet hitting the side walk as I ran into a deserted, unfamiliar street. I heard them behind me and one of them shouting out. "WAIT!!" Ahead of me was a short alley and from there was a fence and then a busy street filled with people, cars and robots. With a last burst of speed I ran threw the alley and hit the fence. Grabbing ahold of the cold metal I hauled myself up. "Wait, please Alyanna!!" Like hell I will I thought, wondering how they knew my name. At the top of the fence I flipped one leg over and saw how close they were. Quickly I tried to pull my other leg over so to jump but my foot got stuck. NO!! I thought as I tried to pull my foot out and when it was free I lost my balance. With a shriek I flew backward and as I hit my head I saw the men run to the other side of the fence then...darkness.